Jaime Rains (Power)
Jaime Rains is a fictional superhero and is the main protagonist of the comic series Power. He is also one of the series' youngest characters, at only seventeen at the beginning of the series. History Jaime was born in Seville, Spane but his mother, Felisha, ended up moving away with him to escape Jaime's criminal father. To further distance him from his father, Felisha changed Jaime's surname to that of her own, Rains. Luckily, shortly after moving to Dallas, Texas, Felisha found a job as a maid and eventually met her second husband, Noah Hernandez. The two married and Jaime gained two new siblings in the form of Sophia and Diane. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the family when Noah died in an accident involving some kind of machine which blew up on him, with Noah and a few others saving many people's lives thanks to their sacrifice. Shortly after this, Jaime's powers developed as he accidentally turned on his mother's car while sitting in it as a child. Thanks to his new powers, the family didn't have to worry about bills for a long time, as Jaime could power the whole house by using his powers for long enough. It is around this time that Jaime developed his obsession with the superhero known as Omega Man, who he idolized. Omega Man's mere existence caused Jaime to want to become a hero when he was older, studying every day of his life for when he got his big break. Despite his abilities being rather hard to work within a superhero environment, Jaime was eventually accepted into the Super Project and began his training to be a hero. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Energy Transferring:' Jaime's main ability is to transfer his own energy into something else. Using this, Jaime is able to tap into something or someone's own energy and charge it back up. He is also able to use this ability to "overcharge" something, which causes the object he is touching to suddenly lose control and destroy itself. **'Empowering Touch: '''An extension of Jaime's energy transferring which allows him to touch a person and double their superhuman energy or energy in general. If Jaime uses this power on a superhuman, their powers are doubled, though in most cases it comes with quite a few different drawbacks, including decreased intelligence or losing control of one's powers. Luckily, the effects are only temporary and fade away when the empowered person calms down. Abilities *'High Intelligence''' *'Hand to Hand Combat (basic)' Equipment *'''Gauntlets: '''Two items Jaime receives as part of his battle suit. The gauntlets are wrist-mounted objects which can be charged by Jaime's powers. They can do a few different things, though the biggest thing they do is increase his strength to make him a bit more on par with his classmates. They are also able to maximize Jaime's powers, meaning he is able to use full force on something just by grazing it with his fingers. They also sonic waves which can knock someone back. Using the sonic waves, Jaime can blast himself into the air, though at times it is quite the challenge finding a way to land safely. Trivia *Jaime's favorite drink is orange juice. *Despite sometimes appearing rather confident and collected, Jaime is prone to sudden bursts of anxiety and terror. *In later issues, Jaime develops a habit of referring to people he doesn't like as "dolts." *The Gauntlets were created when the creator realized Jaime's powers alone wouldn't make for very interesting action scenes all the time.